Driving Tori Crazy
Driving Tori Crazy is the ninth episode of season three of Victorious and the 42nd episode overall. It aired on April 14th at 8/7 central.Title Reference and Airdate thefutoncritic.com Plot A movie shoot causes a traffic jam that interferes with Tori's morning commute and she is forced to take the long ride to school.Tori rides with Trina as usual, but the drive is made unbearable when Trina forces her to shave her legs and armpits, and turns the heat up to 120 degrees so she can do her special yoga. Because of this, Beck offers to drive Tori the next day. However, the drive with Beck, who drives a 1967 Pontiac GTO, also annoys Tori because his car is crowded with four Northridge Girls who flirt with him constantly and annoy Tori. The third drive is with Andre, who drives what appears to be a 21st Century Dodge Charger. Unfortunatley, his Grandmother hides in the back and spoils the ride for her with her usual antics.The fourth ride is with Robbie, who drives a pedal car. Tori is desperate enough to accept Jade's offer of a ride. She drives her out to the desert and has a shovel in the back of the car. When Jade starts singing a creepy song, Tori is pushed over the edge, and jumps out of the car. Jade says to the shovel, "Next time," Implying that she may have wanted to bury Tori. The sixth and final ride is provided by Cat, who gets a discounted party bus, specifically a 2002-2007 Ford F-550. Tori pleads with Cat not to tell anybody about the ride, but she does so anyhow. Once on the bus Tori and her friends realize the driver of this bus is Dr. Rhapsody , a has-been rap star of the 1990's. The Dr. offers to play his one-hit wonder Five Fingaz to the Face, specifically the karaoke version, and all the seven teens plus Rex spend the rest of the ride singing and dancing along and enjoying the rest of the ride to school. Subplot Cat becomes obsessed with a new app called "Tap It" which provides coupons. She buys C Batteries, and bags of rags and passes them out to the other kids at school. She ends up getting Tori and the gang a ride to school when she finds a coupon for 90% off a party bus ride (it cost $20 instead of $200). Trivia *The Victorious gang rides in a party bus in this episode (and it is the one shown when Ariana Grande is credited in the Season 3 opening). *This was probably the first episode of Season 3 to be filmed in 2012. *This is the 7th time Tori's name has been used in the title of an episode, the first six being in Tori the Zombie, Beck Falls for Tori, Tori Gets Stuck, Tori Tortures Teacher, A Christmas Tori, and Tori & Jade's Play Date. *A sneak peek of the song was uploaded to TheSlap.New Song this Saturday *This is the 3rd time the whole cast performs a song, the first two being I Want You Back and Shut Up N Dance. *This is the first episode to air after the show won Favorite TV Show at the 2012 Kids Choice Awards. *This episode had the same writers and director as the last episode that aired before it. *Victoria Justice stated on Twitter that this episode is practically based on her real life herself, most likely her not having her driver's license yet. https://twitter.com/#!/VictoriaJustice/status/191357925363687426 *This is the third time the gang rides in a vehicle and sings together, the first being Survival of The Hottest and the second was in Terror on Cupcake Street. * Outside the window of the bus you see a "Fed Ex" truck but the logo is blured out. *Five Fingaz To the Face was first sung by Cat and Trina in Tori the Zombie. *The opening credits have new segments. *This is the first time Holly Vega (Tori and Trina's mother) appears in season 3. *This is the first time Charlotte Harris (Andre's Grandma) appears in season 3. *This is the second time Northridge Girls have appeared in a Season 3 episode, the first being The Worst Couple. *Trina wears a shirt that she also wore in Locked Up. *'Ending Tagline:' "I gotta find my muffin!" - Charlotte Harris *Cat has a bandage on her right thumb, you can see it when she shows Tori the deal for the party bus. *The title is a pun because it's called Driving Tori Crazy, and it is about driving. *This is the second time Burf appears, the first one being in Tori and Jade's Play Date. Goofs *Being in a car in 120 degree heat could lead to dehydration, fainting and other problems. *In Jade's car, Tori pulls out her PearPhone XT, which in this scene is black, but her phone is usually blue, while Jade's phone is black. *In the first scene, you can see the screen on Trina's PearPad move if you look closely. Running Gags *Cat with her new 'Tap It' app. *People saying that Tori should get her driver's license "like a normal teenage girl." *Tori getting rides to school in various vehicles. *Mrs. Vega making breakfast for herself Quotes Mrs. Vega, Andre, Cat: 'Why don't you just get your license like a regular teenage girl? '' 'Charlotte Harris: '''Girl?!?! Will you hold my oatmeal? '''Tori: '''Ummm... Sure. '''Charlotte Harris: '''Okay!!!!! '(Pours oatmeal in Tori's hands)'' 'Tori: '''Why didn't you just give me the mug?! '''Charlotte Harris: '''You're not touching my mug! '''Cat: '''Robbie come help me pass ''out these C batteries! '''Robbie: Will I get a hug? Cat: 'Maybe. '''Robbie: '''I'll take that chance! ''Beck and Andre make fun of her not having a driving license '''Tori: '''Hey, do you like hair sweat? '''Andre & Beck: '''What? '''Tori: ''(Shakes hair in their faces)'' Andre & Beck:'' Ohhh! '''Jade:' Hey, you should get back in the car! Tori: '''I'll walk from here. '''Jade: ''(Looks at shovel) Next time. '''Andre: '''Oh my God! '''Beck: '''Did you swim to school? '''Tori: '''No, this is sweat. '(Wrings hair out)'' Andre & Beck:'' Ugghhh! '''Beck: '(After the girls start fighting) Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this? Really? Look at the pretty tree! No one wants to look at the pretty tree? Okay. Gallery Click here to see the photo gallery for this episode. Songs Five Fingaz To the Face: Originally By Dr. Rhapsody, Cover: Victorious Cast. Sneak Peek & Song http://www.theslap.com/clips/new-song-five-fingaz-to-the-face (Song) References 308 08 308 308 308